


[Podfic of] two roads diverged / written by aramley

by EosRose



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death Fix, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/33817">two roads diverged</a> by aramley<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:19:37</p><p>A fix-it story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] two roads diverged / written by aramley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two roads diverged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33817) by [Aramley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramley/pseuds/Aramley). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/up8cjse9emqclstskpauc8kpk8w88sk3.mp3) | 18.2 MB | 00:19:37  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/055lk243g5d7fnyhtyswdxhrzapw9mnl.m4b) | 18.0 MB | 00:19:37  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/two-roads-diverged).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>   * The [Sound Effect](http://www.freesound.org/people/plagasul/sounds/1275/) used to indicate scene breaks was provided by [plagasul](http://www.freesound.org/people/plagasul/) at [FreeSound.org](http://www.freesound.org/) under a [CC Attribution License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/).
> 



End file.
